Jet Jaguar and Ultraman
by Kiryullante Leia Organa-Xaiver
Summary: In My First Kaiju Fanfic I wrote about Jet Jaguar and Ultraman Please enjoy and Review i own the Oc,s and the plot


Disclaimer: I don't own neither of them they are owned by their rightful Owners Ok this is my first Kaiju story so go easy please and there is Birth at the end.

In 1 billion 4 million thousand on Monster Island (on Xilia)Jet Jaguar was busy with her Research on how reincarnation can happen since her Friend Kiryullante was a reincarnated version of 1954 Godzilla she did not know that somebody was watching her. Ultraman was in love with Jet jaguar he thought she was the most beautiful mecha on Monster Island. Kiryullante was running in a race against Glen she was faster than him and smarter. Jet Jaguar was single after her Boyfriend Zubedia broke up with her. Kiryullante was a mutant with remarkable abilities some may even call her a Warrior Princess but why had Ghost Godzilla possessed her of all Mutants she was a Xilien born on Xilia Earth was Destroyed after the Sun became too big and they had Moved the Humans to another Galaxy in the Godzilla Galaxy a newborn Galaxy only 1 billion, 78million years Old (this takes place after the Earth was Inhabitable and when the Andromeda crashed into the Milky Way). Jet Jaguar was tired she needed somebody to love but all the male monsters were either married or were taken. But then Ultraman appeared.

"Hello Jet Jaguar" he said

"What are you doing here" Jet Jaguar Asked

"Will you go out with me" He Replied

"Yes I will" She cried happily

They went to a café owned by Kiryullante`s Parents it was called the Lone Rose Café they Loved it there they were put at their table by Kiryullante and Willowllante Nightwillow came and took their Order.

"Jet Jaguar I loved you since the first minute I saw you" Ultraman said

"So did I" She Replied

After 15 minutes their food was ready Kiryullante was wearing her traditional Xilien dress with a scarf and a Jacket she gave them their food and drinks and left to serve the other customers. Well after Kiryullante Left Jet Jaguar and Ultraman she went back to her office and looked at something then she went back and took their plates. She gave them their bill and left again. Jet jaguar got out her purse and Ultraman stopped her he was going to pay for this meal. Then the Entertainment started Kiryullante was going to sing Barbie girl Techno Remix (yes I love that song). All of the coffee drinkers and the eaters stopped to Watch. She was a really good Singer she even activated her sparkle mode and she may have almost blinded a few people but she kept singing and danced.

"She is a good singer and Dancer" Whispered Ultraman

"I know" Replied Jet Jaguar. They went to Ultraman, s house and Ultraman Proposed Jet Jaguar to marry him the next morning they went back to the café and asked Kiryullante to sing Shiny Happy People and dance to it along with Ultraman they sung the Duet. Jet Jaguar smiled at her new husband she went to the doctor and discovered she was having twins.

When she told Ultraman he was so happy for them and Kiryullante quickly made the arrangements and she made Warrior Cats the Theme for her Baby Shower with the triplets doing the Entertainment together they sung that's what makes you beautiful Etc. and The Triplets gave her the Warrior cats book _The Last hope. _

*9 months later*

Jet Jaguar in bed her hormones were killing her despite being 9 months Pregnant. Ultraman fell asleep almost instantly she decided to read_ The Last Hope_ Some more (SPOILER ALERT) she was at the part where the Battle between Starclan and The Dark forest began and Spottedleaf was killed by Mapleshade. She suddenly felt her legs get wet her water broke then the pain came.

"Oh no Ultraman Wake up My Water broke" She said calmly

"Crap" he said

He picked up the phone.

"Hello Kiryullante Yes Jaguar has gone into labor I need you" He said in panic

Soon Kiryullante appeared at their door and started to prep Jet Jaguar.

"Ultraman hold her hand and do not look back here unless you want to get hurt" she Informed

He nodded.

"Jet Jaguar push hard" She said

Jet Jaguar pushed very hardly and the child slid out so simply but the other twin was being stubborn. She screamed in agony she crushed Ultamans hand in the process she pushed again and the baby finally came out. She named them Luke and Kiryu the pain was over and Kiryullante fixed Ultramans hand then she left. They enjoyed their children together and Luke was a fighter from the start Kiryu was like her namesake.


End file.
